


forever, you said

by moongloom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Short, but i'm sadistic i'm sorry, college students! meanie, i love soonhao, inspired by a song, lots of lame flirting, lots of terrible angst, meanie, pls bear with my bad writing, side soonhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongloom/pseuds/moongloom
Summary: A quick story of how Wonwoo and Mingyu unexpectedly fell together, but later on unexpectedly fell apart as well.





	forever, you said

**Author's Note:**

> hello! idk if anyone's even gonna read this, but just in case one person does, this will just be a short fic, just 10 chapters or less :) lots of angst (and maybe fluff) ahead bc i like pain ! pls do leave a comment if you'll read this, i'd really appreciate it thank you <33

For the past two and a half years, Wonwoo was already used to waking up with the familiarity of the aching feeling in his chest.

He feels pathetic... for the reason that it has been way too long ever since his heart was still freshly scarred, and yet, it just feels more and more painful everyday.

And so he thought he would soon feel numb but apparently not.

He feels pathetic... for the reason that he is still hoping for him to come back but deep inside, he knows that it would just be a miracle if what he wanted in each passing day will be granted by fate, but he still chose to be hopeful, anyway.

He feels pathetic... for the reason that he’s still longing for that warm touch, that soft voice that he only uses around Wonwoo, and that whole person that made him become fragile in ways he never thought he could be. He is the only person Wonwoo could be sensitive around with, the only person Wonwoo could act like a child with, the only person that could make Wonwoo tremble in fear of losing him even in the most ridiculous situations, and could make Wonwoo’s knees surrender to the floor and make him wonder if he was ever good enough despite giving him every piece of his soul and doing everything just to make him feel happy, important, and loved.

He is Kim Mingyu.

Everyday, Wonwoo wakes up questioning himself “Why?” but he was just... stuck there. He doesn’t know where to begin: Why this, why that, why him?

“Why am I not out of bed yet?” He sighed as he looked at the time on his phone. 7:48 AM. He slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Even his phone isn’t helping his situation at all.

7:48 AM was the exact time Mingyu approached him at the café six years ago. He will never forget how he was looking at his watch and cursing under his breath because his next class starts in 12 minutes and Minghao still hasn’t arrived yet, since he was promised to be treated with coffee as a token of gratitude for running for his life from one building to another at the university just to pass Minghao’s essay on time for him because he had to attend to his own boyfriend’s dance recital.

The moment Wonwoo almost regretted why he’s such a sucker for coffee, was the moment he saw a figure walking towards him in his peripheral vision until he completely turned his head towards the person.

Wonwoo stared long enough at the man in front of him to memorize some details on his face already and it just hit him that he looked somewhat familiar.

He knew that he already saw that smile somewhere before, the type of smile to make you feel a little giddy inside, and not to mention how his canines can quickly capture one’s attention, adding to the effect of what the man’s smile does to Wonwoo. After realizing that he has probably been staring for way too long, he hoped the other took it as if he was just waiting for him to talk and not because he was enjoying how this stranger is making him feel.

“May I help you?” Wonwoo finally spoke, and the other man giggled but quickly responded as he sat on the chair opposite Wonwoo. “Well, may I help you, then? Do you usually do that to strangers? Stare at them because they have dirt on their face or because you find them overwhelmingly attractive? I hope I’m the latter.”

Wonwoo scoffed but quickly looked away and distracted himself by staring at the people passing by the café as he hoped that his blushing wasn’t that obvious in front of his new company.

“Anyway, you’re Minghao’s friend, right? I’m his roommate and best friend. He felt sick so he sent me off to treat you coffee because he said he promised you last night.” The other man said as he crossed his legs and leaned back on the chair, “So, what do you want?”

Wonwoo looked back at him and cleared his throat. He fixed his posture and made sure not to slouch. He internally wondered how the hell can someone make him feel self-conscious all of a sudden. However, he’s aware that he’s also wallowing in self-denial that he’s trying to impress the man in the most subtle ways possible. “How did you even know it’s me? What if I’m not the friend of this Minghao guy you’re talking about? What if it was any other guy around you?”

“Hao told me his friend has black hair and soft lips, and seeming as though you have both, I assumed it’s you," the other man smiled. “I’m Mingyu, by the way. Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo looked around the café and since not a lot of people was around at this early hour, he noticed that only three of them were guys, and all of them had black hair so in conclusion, Mingyu had to look at their lips for confirmation. He suddenly wondered what Mingyu’s reaction was when he saw him, he was sure Mingyu stared at his lips long enough to think that it was him that Mingyu was looking for.

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the thought of Mingyu noticing how soft his lips looked. “And seeming as though, you’re Minghao’s roommate and don’t refer to him as ‘hyung’, I assume you’d be at the same age. I’m older, by the way. Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu, then, retorted, “How did you even know we’re at the same age? Is that how it is?” Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo swore it almost made his lips surrender into a smile. Almost. “If you’re roommates, you’re suddenly at the same age? What if I was actually in my 30s, is just young-looking and I was actually Hao's sugar daddy?”

The older almost let out a giggle when he caught up on the reference and said, “You’re witty.” Sure, Wonwoo is a friendly man, but he was never this comfortable with a stranger. Maybe because he found Mingyu attractive? Maybe because he was aware that they have a mutual friend?

Yeah, maybe that.

He was never the flirtatious type, anyway, except when he’s really drunk but not to the point that he’d sleep with them. Wonwoo was always strict with limitations. People really pegged him to be that student who gives the cold shoulder for no reason at all, but really, he’s just awkward when it comes to small talk. This is why he only has three friends, not that he minds it, anyway. If anything, having only a small circle of friends was better.

“Thanks, I’ve been told being funny is my specialty.” Mingyu’s laugh when he responded was refreshing to Wonwoo’s ears and he hoped deep inside to hear that often from now on.

As much as Wonwoo was resisting not to show too much interest to the younger, his tongue betrayed him when he couldn’t be able to control it.

_But you know what? Fuck it._

“Are you sure it’s just that?” Wonwoo quickly said as he leaned forward and stared at Mingyu dead in the eye with a playful smile on his face.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Mingyu said back and leaned forward just the same. He wasn’t blind to not notice that the older was starting to flirt with him. Little did Wonwoo know that the younger was quite an observant person; and since he couldn’t deny that Wonwoo piques his interest as well, he couldn’t help but flirt back. “What do you think?”

“I do think you’re quite charming.” Wonwoo bluntly said, not missing a single heartbeat, in which Mingyu was quite taken aback with, but in a good way, of course. Wonwoo never really gave him an impression to be a strong flirt but here he was, proving him wrong.

“Minghao never told me you were a smooth man.” Mingyu said, setting a reminder to himself to ask a little information from his best friend once he gets back to their dorm. Just a little.

Wonwoo shrugged, “I can’t be smooth around him, he’s just a friend.”

“Oh?” Mingyu’s eyebrows raised and looked at the older one cheekily, “Am I something else to you than just a friend?”

Wonwoo tapped his fingers on the table and took a deep breath, “Someone I’m hoping to be more than just an acquaintance.” He was surprising himself with these words coming out of his mouth; he’s pretty sure he didn't wake up this morning to set a goal of breaking his own boundaries for himself.

“You’re very straightforward too. And I thought I was the one being too friendly in this conversation.”

“I tend to be straightforward towards people I feel comfortable with.” Wonwoo unconsciously gave a small smile while admitting that his company was making him feel at ease.

“I figured.” Mingyu smiled back at the thought of Wonwoo not being too distant, but rather, frank towards him, which he really appreciated. “Don’t you have a class to attend to?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt to skip a lecture.”

“And I’d hurt you if you skip that shit. I know school sucks and I’d be lying if I’ll say that I don’t want you to stay and keep flirting with me but life isn’t all about sexual hormones and rebellion, sir.” Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu's statement; a loud one that almost echoed in every corner of the café, a laugh that surprised Mingyu, a laugh that made Mingyu's heart swell. Glad was an understatement to describe the feeling he has when Wonwoo wasn't cold towards him but responded to his lame flirting instead. 

“Fine,” Wonwoo said quietly after he recovered from laughing. “But I’m late already. If the professor won’t let me in, I’m blaming you.”

Mingyu cleared his throat, “It’s not my fault you didn’t answer my question directly earlier: What do you want?”

“What if I say it’s you?” At this point, Wonwoo didn't care anymore.

“Are you saying that you want to buy me?” Mingyu teased as he was about to get up to order for Wonwoo.

And with that, Wonwoo suddenly had an idea; something that might make him finally tick off one thing from his sacred bucket list that he tries so hard to hide from Soonyoung. “Well, unless you’re free this Saturday night then that won’t make it difficult to buy your time now, will it?”

“Damn it,” Mingyu whispered and smiled to himself.  _He beat me to it._ “We'll see. Now, tell me your proper order or else I’d reject your offer.”

Wonwoo sat back on his chair, “Iced coffee. It's literally just iced coffee. It's my favorite.”

Mingyu nodded as he stood up, “Right. I’ll be back.”

While Mingyu was ordering, what Soonyoung said during freshman year kept on replaying in Wonwoo's mind: “We're in finally in college, Won! Go to parties, kiss some boys, drink alcohol! It's time for you to channel your wild alter ego!”

They’re already in their junior year in college and yet, he is still careful in who he chooses to open up to. He barely goes to parties no matter how many times Soonyoung invites him, but when he does, he stays on the couch and wait until Soonyoung gets too wasted so he'll take his best friend back to their dorm room safely.

He has never kissed any guys in college or his whole life, really. One guy during 9th grade attempted to, but Wonwoo proceeded to push his shoulder back as softly as he can manage because he didn't wanna come off as rude.

The only thing he accomplished in the things Soonyoung said to him back then was drinking alcohol. He hates to admit that he likes it, he likes the feeling of letting loose once he’s under its influence because, at least at times, he’s not holding himself back from enjoying life just because he’s scared.

He doesn’t even know why he’s scared, maybe it’s the regrets, maybe he doesn't think he's okay enough to be accepted by some people, maybe he's scared that he'll get too attached to the point that pain might become his best friend when people suddenly leave.

But there was something about Mingyu that took away that fear; that gave him a feeling of certainty, but he can't seem to pinpoint what. And all the man did was having great _communication_ skills. Not to mention that he was still in his pajamas so Wonwoo assumed that the guy probably doesn't have classes until later but he still woke up early to run an errand for his best friend. He's a thoughtful guy and that fact alone made Wonwoo draw a tiny line in the little scoreboard he suddenly keep in his heart the moment Mingyu's tall physique entered the cafe.

Wonwoo's thoughts were interrupted when Mingyu spoke, “Here, hyung. Now, hurry your ass up to class before your professor will lock you out.”

The older finally stood up as he took his iced coffee from the younger, cautious not to touch even the slightest bit of skin of Mingyu’s hand, “Tell Minghao I said thanks for two things.”

Mingyu slowly eyed Wonwoo’s careful action, making him want to hold Wonwoo’s hand even more, “For the treat and?”

“For sending you here.”

Mingyu inhaled sharply as he stared into Wonwoo's eyes. He'd be lying if he'll say that he didn't hope for that response from him, but Wonwoo doesn't need to know that. "Just go now, hyung! You're making me go crazy."

“Fine. I’ll wait for your answer, Mingyu."

“If you catch up quickly, text me.”

Wonwoo wasn't exactly sure if Mingyu knows what he's talking about because they didn't even exchange numbers. They haven't reached that level yet, despite all that shameless flirting at the café. Imagining their scenario from earlier made him think that it came straight out of a cliché scene from a Netflix movie. Wonwoo is a hopeless romantic, of course he wouldn't have it any other way.

8:15 AM. Wonwoo took a sip from his iced coffee as he checked the time. Even if he gets locked out or he gets a lecture but lets him in anyway, it didn’t matter. All he knew was that he now has someone to look forward to seeing everyday, and his heart felt warm at that thought.

He looked down on the drink and noticed that his name strangely looked longer than usual. It was on the other side of the cup so he couldn’t read it properly since it was backwards. He suddenly wondered if Mingyu spelled his name wrong so the barista had to erase it so many times but when Wonwoo flipped the cup around, he swore he had the widest, stupidest smile one could see. He was suddenly relieved that he only almost regretted loving coffee, because if he had not accepted Minghao’s treat, this would not happen.

Reading his supposed name on the cup again, he couldn’t help but show off his perfect smile, one that receives compliments from every person Wonwoo has met, on the way to class.

“Yes, I’m free.”

Being locked out of the room and assigned to write two essay papers was suddenly worth it.


End file.
